Commercial development of hydrocarbon fields requires significant amounts of capital. Before field development begins, operators desire to have as much data as possible in order to evaluate the reservoir for commercial viability. It is often desirable to conduct testing of the hydrocarbon reservoirs in order to obtain useful data. Therefore, during drilling or after a borehole for a well has been drilled, hydrocarbon zones are often tested with tools that acquire fluid samples, e.g., liquids from downhole.